This invention relates to a system for molding a pattern onto the surface of asphalt.
The aesthetic appearance of roads, parking lots and driveways, particularly those made of asphalt, can be improved by molding a pattern onto the surface, which for example, can be made to resemble brick, cobblestone, stone, or the like.
Various methods for imprinting asphalt or concrete have been attempted, or proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,079 and 3,910,711 to Moorhead describe a concrete or paving forming apparatus and process whereby a roller forms a pattern in the pavement and an intervening sheet of plastic film is said to prevent binding and gouging of the pavement surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,354 to Bowman shows a wheel-like imprinting device having blades on a circular frame, and is propelled and ballasted by a person. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,402 to Stowell and Zaseybida describes a grid-like xe2x80x9ctemplatexe2x80x9d, comprising cables, that is progressively compressed into, and lifted from, the previously rolled asphalt surface. This method is labor intensive and leaves many defects caused by the multiple seams and also by compressing with rollers or plates, the cables move and tends to make non-uniform patterns. The slower process also causes problems with maintaining proper temperature of the asphalt. With this proposal if the temperature of the asphalt is too hot, it is difficult to prevent the template from sinking and getting buried in the asphalt resulting in damage to the surface when removed, and if the asphalt is too cold, it is difficult to imprint the asphalt. Also, the cable is difficult to remove from the asphalt due to the cross-sectional shape of the cable and the shape of the impression that it produces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,511, to Ross, discloses an apparatus for imprinting a pattern on the surface of asphalt comprising an endless belt having pattern forming elements mounted on a pair of rollers, and a weighted roller for pressing the belt into the asphalt. This apparatus is suitable for imprinting regularly repeating patterns over a considerable length, but is not well suited for imprinting smaller or non-repeating patterns, such as circular or other non-linear patterns.
An object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple system for molding a pattern on the surface of asphalt without damage to the surface.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a system for molding a pattern onto the surface of asphalt that allows rolling the surface for compaction without damaging the molded surface.
It has been found that improved molding of asphalt can be achieved by a system utilizing a molding mesh made of elastic material that is inserted into the surface of heated asphalt and allows rolling with the mesh in place. The success of the system is made possible by following a certain procedure that involves the utilization of water to limit the expansion, and resulting buckling, of the elastic molding mesh when inserted into the hot asphalt.
The present invention provides a system for molding a pattern on the surface of asphalt comprising: providing an asphalt molding mesh comprising pattern molding elements formed of an elastic material and having a V-shaped cross-section in a configuration corresponding to a pattern to be molded in the asphalt; heating the mesh to substantially equalize with that of the surface of the asphalt; positioning and inserting the mesh at least partially into the asphalt; rolling over the mesh and asphalt to mold and compact the asphalt about the mesh; applying water to the surface of the asphalt while rolling to limit the heating and expansion and buckling of the mesh; and after rolling removing the molding mesh from the asphalt.